The invention relates in general to material crushing and in particular to a new and useful single roll crusher for crushing lumpy material, particularly coal and similar minerals, with a crusher roll and striking tools arranged on the crusher shaft, as well as a crusher plate spaced underneath the crusher roll, which is formed by the conveyor trough of a chain conveyor passing through the single-roll crusher.
A constant problem in crushing lumpy material in a single-roll crusher is that the material is obtained after the crushing in completely different grain sizes. Actually the grain size spectrum is relatively wide, because the material is partly not crushed between the striking tools and the crusher plate. This becomes a problem when the material is to be crushed to desired grain sizes which do not exceed a certain maximum size, and hence a given value. The crushing of the material must ensure a corresponding grain classification, to make elaborate resorting to obtain the desired grain sizes unnecessary, because such resorting is extremely costly and therefore disadvantageous. The invention is designed to remedy this situation.